Barrett M82
The Barrett M82 is a limited use sniper rifle in March of the Dead. It is a more effective counterpart to the Remington 700 hunting rifle, as it deals higher damage, has a way faster firerate. The Barrett M82 can be found in a hallway with the first Cryo Infected in the Science Facility Tips * Being a long range + high damage. It's best to shoot far away from a horde * Line up enemies correctly, and you can kill 4-5 enemies at once * Use this to combo some other weapons like AK-47 or P90 to deal vast damage especially to bosses * A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 375 (250 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 375). ** Piercing at least 5 zombies will make a devastating damage of 1875. Pros & Cons Pros * Its extremely high damage is able to insta-kill a Heavy Zombie, and a Brute (depending on what mode you're in and where you shoot) * Has the most highest accuracy in the game ever * Has a way faster firerate than its relatively weaker counterpart, the Remington 700 * Its relatively slow firerate and large amount of clips makes this weapon the easiest limited use weapon to save. * Has a stronger piercing ability than the Remington 700, piercing up to 3-5 zombies instead of 2-3. Cons * Its limited use, meaning that it has a limited amount of ammo. * Has the highest recoil in Story Mode. Updates * 9/8/2018: The Barrett M82 was added to the game, as well as Chapter 3 itself. * 12/12/2018: The Barrett M82's size has been decreased down. * 12/12/2018: The Barrett M82's damage has been nerfed from 650 to 380 * 12/20/2018: The Barrett M82's found before the acid obstacle is removed * 1/1/2019: The Barrett M82's name is changed from "Barret 50. cal" to "Barrett M107," then to "Barrett M82." The mesh is changed from an AWP to a Barret Sniper mesh, given new animations, ammo capacity increased from 4 to 10 bullets, limited clips increased to 5/5 to 10/10, and the firerate is increased from 1.5 seconds to 1 second * 1/17/2019: The Barrett M82's icon is changed from an AWP icon to a Barrett icon. * 1/29/2019: The Barrett M82's damage is increased from 480 to 500. * 3/14/2019: The Barrett M82's firerate is heavily increased from 1.5 seconds to 0.2 seconds. * 3/24/2019: The Barrett M82's damage is decreaed from 500 to 250, given a new reloading animation, given new firing and reloading sounds, and limited clips increased from 10/10 to 12/12. Trivia * The Barrett M82's mesh has had 3 different meshes throughout its history. ** Its first mesh used to be the Steyr Scout from Left 4 Dead 2, and Counter Striker: Source ** Its second mesh used to be an Accuracy International AWSM from Left 4 Dead 2. ** Its final mesh is a ROBLOX mesh of a Barrett Sniper Rifle, making this weapon the only weapon in the game with a ROBLOX mesh. * Compared to all the weapons in the mode, this weapon has the highest recoil in Story Mode. * The Barrett M82 contains an unusable bipod, although, the bipod is set out as if it were going to be used on the ground. Gallery Barret50cal rp.png|The Barrett M82 Category:Weapon Category:Sniper Category:March of the Dead Category:Primary Weapon Category:Story Mode Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Limited Weapon Category:Gun Category:Rare Weapon